Idiota
by Kamuiwars
Summary: Jornadas, todas elas tem um objetivo. Jornada para buscar um amor, um ente, para encontrar coragem,fé será que essa era a jornada daquela jovem com seus dois samurais?


Presente para minha amiga secreta Aki, espero que goste, pois essa é a última fic do ano que sai dessa cabeça.

Feliz Natal!!!

**Idiota**

A jornada parecia não ter mais fim, andar de aldeia a aldeia, com fome, sem dinheiro. Por que será que tinha aceitado as condições daquela menina? Pensando melhor agora, ele não teria perdido grandes coisas em não ter aceitado. Sentiu um vazio no peito ao pensar que no fundo, era apenas um andarilho, para não se auto denominar um vagabundo... Que seu principal objetivo era apenas conseguir mais um prato de comida para seguir o dia. Seria esse o sentido de seguir aquela menina, ter um objetivo, ter algo concreto para se buscar, ou estava apenas se iludindo com idéias absurdas?

- Bah! Cheiro de girassóis. – seu pensamento fluiu alto e os dois ocupantes da choupana olharam curiosamente para ele.

- O que é hein Mugen? Delirando de fome? - perguntou a estourada garota, que também estava faminta.

- O que é, digo eu! E se estiver, você vai me trazer comida? Sua louca. - Mugen retrucou no mesmo tom.

Jin, já acostumado com os dois, nem deu atenção a mais uma discussão. Virou-se e continuou a limpar a sua espada.

- Eu, louca!!! Estamos aqui sem comida por sua culpa, seu louco. – gritou a jovem agora buscando descontar a falta de comida em alguém. – Quem disse que aquele atalho nos levaria mais rápido para a cidade. Como pude acreditar num louco que nem ler sabe. - suas palavras eram duras.

- Eu, louco? Quem é a estúpida que corre atrás de um homem com cheiro de girassóis? Alguém aqui já percebeu que os girassóis não têm cheiro?! – gritou Mugen também buscando a ferir com as palavras.

Fuu se calou, naquele momento se sentiu vazia.

Mugen agora pensava que a vida dele antes e depois da Fuu não mudara muito, continuava uma jornada ao vazio, só que acompanhado. Objetivo seria uma palavra riscada de sua existência. Levantou-se pegando sua espada. Sua decisão naquele momento era seguir sua vida até encontrar a morte sozinho, talvez esse era um objetivo melhor. Mas ao olhar para a jovem que ainda estava congelada com as palavras ditas, sentou-se novamente, jogando a espada ao seu lado.

Naquele momento, na sua cabeça, Fuu se questionava se tinha tomado a decisão certa em ir à busca do seu pai. Seria que ela estava se enganando, buscando uma família que nunca teria. Será que estava apenas arrastando mais duas almas para o vazio. Sentiu um nó em sua garganta, um nó tão apertado, parecia que naquele momento explodiria. Mas não faria isso na frente desses homens. Levantou-se e correu para fora da choupana, corria sem destino, só queria ficar o mais longe daquele lugar. As lágrimas não esperaram e rolaram pelo seu rosto, lágrimas que há muito tempo ela guardava. Queria ser forte, mas aquele foi o seu limite.

Seria muito difícil encontrar alguém que lhe entendesse. Que visse ela tinha medo, insegurança e também precisava de apoio. Sabia que aquela jornada sempre foi algo sem sentido, mas ao encontrar esses dois samurais, encontrou forças para seguir em frente, e não precisava de mais ninguém para lhe despejar tudo aquilo que sabia. Principalmente Mugen, justamente ele que ela sempre pensou que entendia a sua busca.

Jin, olhava para fora da choupana, e sem perder os detalhes que lá fora apresentava.

- Você tem mais medo do que ela?! – perguntou num tom de voz calmo para Mugen.

- Está me chamando de medroso? Quatro olhos! – disse irritando tentando esconder a verdadeira resposta.

- Sei que você é um cara corajoso quando se trata de uma batalha, mas você divide com a Fuu o mesmo sentimento, o desejo dessa jornada terminar. – explicou pacientemente Jin tirando os óculos, e apresentando uma fisionomia tranqüila.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – retrucou nervoso Mugen.

Jin riu, aquele era Mugen, sempre na retranca, se defendendo, não deixando que seus sentimentos transbordassem. Jin acreditava que Mugen não tinha medo de lutar porque sempre acreditou que nunca tinha realmente nada a perder. Mas agora ele tinha um objetivo, uma jornada, alguém para defender.

Aquele silêncio irritou Mugen.

- Jin...

- Fala, Mugen!

- É... - silêncio por algum tempo.

- Sim, acho que você deve ir atrás dela.- Jin respondeu a pergunta que não tinha sido dita.

- Você acha realmente. – questionou Mugen

- Sim, principalmente porque começou a chover e do jeito que ela é uma mula empacada, é capaz de ficar na chuva até amanhã, só para não ver sua cara. – Jin direcionou um sorriso maroto para Mugen, eles conheciam aquela menina melhor do que imaginavam.

Mugen se levantou lentamente e seguiu para fora da proteção à caça da jovem teimosa.

Fuu agora andava lentamente, sentindo o gosto salgado invadindo sua boca, suas lágrimas rolavam uma atrás da outra.

- IDIOTA... - ela gritou a pleno pulmão, o eco percorreu o pequeno vale que ela adentrara.

Sem fôlego e cansada daquela jornada sem fim, se sentou no chão.

- A idiota aqui talvez seja eu, que não sabe direito o que busca e ainda carrega mais dois consigo. – as palavras frias ditas a si própria a fizeram chorar mais.

O céu parecia compadecer de sua dor, as nuvens azuis estavam negras, como o sentimento dela naquele momento. Gotas grossas atingiram seu rosto com uma violência gelada, a fazendo ser de um transe de lágrimas. O céu estava chorando com ela? Ou aquelas gotas de chuva vinham despertá-la para a realidade. Fuu ergueu o rosto para o céu e deixou as gotas lhe atingirem sem dó.

"A chuva fez eu me sentir viva, novamente. Nada é fácil, como as gotas de chuvas violentas e frias que cortam o céu sem piedade e que são recebidas de braços abertos pela Terra, e que juntas criam maravilhas, como esse vale, como as flores que ajudar a nascer, a força que dão as cachoeiras. A vida tem que ser assim, vivida, vencida para somente dessa forma conquistar o que de melhor tem a oferecer."

Fuu recebia a chuva como uma benção, uma purificação, por seus pensamentos duvidosos.

Mas sua atenção se virou para um Samurai, que facilmente poderia ser confundido com um vagabundo, que a olhava delicadamente.

- É daqui que chamaram um Idiota? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto no rosto, se aproximando dela.

- Depende, só se esse Idiota atender a domicílio, e perseguir Samurais com cheiro de girassol. – Fuu respondeu.

- A clientela é que pede... - sorriu para a jovem e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Ela aceitou sua mão, sentiu as mão grossa pelo manejo da espada. Num impulso ela já estava em pé.

- Desculpe... - sussurou Mugen, olhando atentamente para os olhos dela, ambos ainda de mãos dadas e a chuva sem trégua a cair.

Ela apertou a mão do Samurai, seu guarda costa, seu porto seguro. E o abraçou, o calor do contato dos corpos eram maior do que a chuva fria que caía, ficaram assim por um tempo. Ele a afastou e passou a encará-la.

- Ainda sou um Idiota?

- Sim, você é um Idiota... Mas é o meu Idiota. – sussurou a jovem.

Mugen a envolveu nos seus braços, e seus lábios se encontraram mansamente, o contato macio, o incentivou a seguir em frente, e ali selaram um beijo quente.

Agora aquela jornada teria muito mais significado para eles. Agora ela sabia porque acreditava nele, e o aceitou como seu porto seguro. Apesar de ser um homem explosivo, tinha a dignidade de errar e admitir, e o mais importante, a honestidade de assumir e se desculpar por seus erros.

- Idiota... - ela sussurou em seu ouvido.

- Mas não espalha ta?! – respondeu como se contasse um grande segredo para ela.

- Pode deixar, você é apenas o meu Idiota...

A chuva havia cumprido sua missão, regou a alma dos dois que seguiam calmamente de mãos dadas para o casebre, e ali havia feito o amor brotar.


End file.
